soul eater chapter 2
by naruto1992
Summary: sorry im trying to fix my stories so yeah this is soul eater chapter two i hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater a Halloween special : trick or treat one will get the most candy's or end up sick **

**Class was about to start black star runs in and kicks the door down soul looks at him gives him a high five like all ways ."Hell yeah it's all most Halloween you guys you know what that means right" "don't tell me scar the crap out of little kids again " soul giggled at black star smiles happily tusbaki comes in smiles at everyone "black star you ran a little to fast back there I couldn't really keep up with you". Black star look at tsubaki and laughs "well for a big star like me of course you couldn't keep up with me tsubaki" "hey what's with all the yelling I'm trying to read you know studying is important to me". Maka throws one of the books at black star soul looks at maka sits next to maka "well black star is happy about Halloween again you should come with us this time let lose for a bit come on it's a five day weekend you of all people should enjoy it while it last ." "fine I guess I will go with you guys this time but black star better not scar me behind my back or I'm going to hurt him " soul smirks at maka black star and the others goes and sits down to wait for stein 10 minutes has pass by kid ,liz and patty walk in the class room and sits down as well. Kid looks at maka stein went on a mission today so your dad is going to take over the class for today maka hits her self with a book puts her head on soul's shoulders "damn it this sucks ass why do they all ways send my dad to take over the class room". Patty laughs at maka giggles to her self "oh hey kid I all most forgot it's all most Halloween do you think we have a enough time to come back and get some candy from our next mission " I don't know patty but lately my father has been giving me and crona a lot of missions and yet we still wonder why is he worried that the kishin might come back ". "Well what every what your father wants you to do it could be for a good reason' "I guess your right liz but still" "all right class no more talking class just now stared as you all know stein went on a mission so I will be taking over this class'. Maka keeps her head on soul's shoulder's and sighs "hey come on time to get to work maka and I'm getting kinda tired of your head on my shoulder "" I'm sorry soul it's just I hate it when he's here ugh " " don't worry you will get this over with now come on cheer up ".School has ended maka and the others walk home together maka looks up at the sky" hey do you think crona can come with us and trick or treat I think he would have lots of fun" black star stops walks up to maka laughs "yeah sure he can come but he's going to have a hard time keeping up with a big star like me " kid walks off liz and patty walks with him" hey kid will you come to" kid looks back sighs a bit" I will try and see but all the missions my fathers has giving us I'm not sure if we are going to have a Halloween this year " .Patty sighs a bit keeps on walking liz walks up to patty pats her on the back to try and cheer her up patty looks at liz and smiles a bit kid starts walking of "hmm I wonder what should I dress up as for Halloween then what do you think soul " I don't know but I'm going to dress up as a vampire this year yo black star what are you going to dress up this year wait don't tell a zombie ninja again" "yeah you guessed it right ".Tsubaki giggled softly to her self and walks up to maka smiles at her "well maka how about I help you make your own costume for Halloween how does that sound I mad black star's and mine so I don't mind helping with your's when you make up your mind let me know k " .Maka smiled happily at tsubaki yeah sure that sounds like a great idea maybe you guys can come over our house and we can think about it " everyone agreed with maka's and tsubaki Idea they all go home the next morning comes everyone does there daily thing class has ended once again maka walks to crona rooms looks at the door ."Hey crona do you want to come and trick or treat with us next week it's going to be lots of fun " crona gets up puts he's pillow on his bed looks at the door as well u-um sure but d-did lord d-death ask if I had any missions" ."Hm I haven't heard anything yet but I will let you know crona well I got to go the others are waiting for me hey do you want to come over to my house crona " crona keeps looking at the door doesn't talk for a bit as he looks a bit nervous to talk back again "um is everything okay crona you sound a bit of today did something happened ".O-oh no - e-every thing is fine and sure I will come over " crona opens the door looks at maka tires to smile at her maka smiles back at him they both start to walk off maka finds the other's waiting for her in the front of the school crona hides behind maka's back."Hey crona you came to that's great heh you can help me and maka as well come one don't be nervous we are your friends to " tsubaki puts out one hand out and waits for crona to come out from maka's back maka feels crona's hand shacking a bit she giggles at him "it's ok crona tsubaki is nice " "-um ok if you say so m-maka ".They all go to maka's house get inside maka grabs a notebook and a pencil starts thinking on what to wear for Halloween crona watches maka while black star and soul stare at each other smirks "well are you ready black star " yeah I'm ready lets this ".Black Star and soul start grabbing Halloween cookies that blair made starts eating them drinks some milk and eats more cookies maka keeps thinking what she wants to wear for Halloween she draws a few things that she wouldn't stop thinking about over and over again as few hours has pass by soul and black star look a bit fool the plate of cookies was emptily and the glass of milk as "well so maka did you find out what you want to be for Halloween " .Maka blushes lightly looks away and shows tsubaki the drawing "well I want to be a dark fair for Halloween" crona and tsubaki look at the drawing tsubaki smiled softly "ok I will help you make it tomorrow then what do you think crona does sound good to you"." I-It looks g-great t-tsubaki heh I-I b-better g-get g-going now I-I h-have t-thing t-to so g-good b-bye m-maka " maka looks at crona a bit weird smiles a little watches him leave waves good bye to as crona walks off he heard a sound that he thought that same sound would never come back ever again" m-medusa why are you here "."Oh I can't come and see my only son that's just a shame heh I just thought to give you the good news that I'm a live again " medusa laughs evilly two of her eyes turn red from the shadows crona to look every nervously." I-I'm not scared of my own mother I have friends that will help me stop you again m-medusa " medusa keeps laughing at crona I that but will they have enough power to kill stop making me laugh just tell lord death I've missed him ".Medusa flies off the next day comes every body goes over to maka's house and works on the Halloween costume crona looks out the window thinks about last night while tsubaki and maka start on the costume hours have pass by again and they finally finish .'Alright I'm ready for Halloween tomorrow ' "yeah finally your coming with us maka oh hey crona kid wanted me to tell you that the mission is off so you and kid can trick or treat with tomorrow night " soul goes back and washes the dishes and goes to the bathroom "well if you need me you where to find me night guys '."Good night soul and thank you so much tsubaki for helping me it looks great for tomorrow night " they get started on working on the costume morning comes they all wake up black star already in his costume his face painted all pale looking and scars on his face a bit of blood paint on his forehead. Mean while soul gets ready as well he outs on a long black cape with his white hair in front of his face while wearing black eye liner also fake fangs last thing he's wearing a black suit and a red shirt under and black pants to finish it of .Maka in the her room putting on a puff skirt that had a bit of orange on it the rest was black with a spider in the middle of the costume her wigs where pretty big a bit longer then her body it was purple inside of the wigs the outside of the lines of the wigs where black maka had her hair up into to buns she outs on bat clips on her to buns puts on a little bit of make up . Tsubaki had her old costume she had a short dress on the back was showing she was wearing long dark blue gloves her dress was dark blue as well she had her hair up the same way she all ways does she puts on a very pretty necklace she grabs to bags for black star and walks out of her room waits for black star to come out of the bathroom .Black star kicks the bathroom door again and yells "yahoo finally it's Halloween time to get candy again tsubaki " "oh black star I hope you don't end up getting sick again from eating all that candy you where gone from school all most for a week and I had to take care of you "."Don't worry tsubaki this big star isn't going to get sick because soul is the one who's going to get sick this time since maka is coming with him hahaha this going to be great come lets get going the should be out by now " .Tsubaki grabs the two bags opens the door they both walk out of the house they walk to the meeting place and find maka and soul waiting for them next to them was crona wearing his normal clothe on the left side was kid just wearing his suit patty wearing a weird costume while liz holding patty's bag for her they all wave at tsubaki and black star .Maka looks at black star for a bit then looks a way "so are we going now I don't want my papa to see me in this he gets really creepy when I wear stuff like this " "do you know what time is black star your late you said you would been here at 8:00 sharp and you didn't come it's already 8:01 ah this isn't right ".Kid starts to freak out while liz and patty try to calm him down as he gets up starts to walks off 'come on guys lets go " patty was so happy she finally gets to hang out with friends on a Halloween not just running around for a her life for once they all walk off and follow kid ad they see big houses they ring the door bell one by one .Crona had the most candy out every one from this neighborhood black star looks at crona's bag see how full it was "hey what the hell he got more candy then I did don't worry I will get more then him" "yo black star I think you should have a closer look in our group patty already has two of her bags full". Black star looks at patty's bag's his mouth drops down yells and points while maka,crona,kid and tsubaki walk off and to get more candy while liz drags patty's bag's full of candy black star and soul run to each houses to see who would get the most candy while the others are having a good time crona keeps thinking about his mother he starts to look pale again maka looks at crona "hey crona you ok we can sit if you want to it's fine with us ". "N-no I-its fine maka l-lets k-keep going b-before it g-gets to late maka sighs a little looks at crona ok crona if you say so " they all keep walking some more they all head back to the same stop they where last time black star and soul already have eaten there candy's the both look paler then crona" yo black star I think we ate a little to much candy I'm getting kinda sick maka if we have a mission tomorrow do you think we can pass on it ". Maka looks at soul and giggles a bit "sure soul if you keep feeling like this then yes we can stay home" tsubaki giggles a bit looks at the dark night sky thinks of her brother from her last fight she every had with him smiles a bit wishing he was here with her not feeling so lonely at times while black star looks to have a good time with out tsubaki . Black star throws up while soul throws up as well kid looks at patty and liz "well shall we head home girls it's getting late you know " " b-bye maka I have to get going " crona waves good bye so does the others maka laughs "I guess I know who got sick soul and black star got sick and the winner is patty great job patty " patty laughs so does her sister "yeah I'm the winner hehe this was the best Halloween ". Maka looks at tsubaki walks up to" her hey you alright you've been kinda quite lately ' tsubaki keeps thinking of her brother wishing he was here with black star looks at he and gives her a fake smile black star looks at tsubaki with a bit upset look tires to get up "yeah I'm fine maka we should go home it's been a long night ". They all go home while tsubaki helps black star he looks down whisper softly to tsubaki" you know I'm all ways here for you tsubaki and if you feel out of places just let me know " black star blushes deeply while they are heading home" I know your still hurt from your brothers fight so just come to me when you feel this way again ok " tsubaki starts to cry a little and hugs black star puts her head on he's shoulder black star hugs her back and keeps on blushing "umm tsubaki I have something to tell you know" she looks at him while blushing black star brings her face close his face and whispers softly tsubaki looks at him shocked and her face turns bright red like an apple . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater a Halloween special : trick or treat one will get the most candy's or end up sick **

**Class was about to start black star runs in and kicks the door down soul looks at him gives him a high five like all ways ."Hell yeah it's all most Halloween you guys you know what that means right" "don't tell me scar the crap out of little kids again " soul giggled at black star smiles happily tusbaki comes in smiles at everyone "black star you ran a little to fast back there I couldn't really keep up with you". Black star look at tsubaki and laughs "well for a big star like me of course you couldn't keep up with me tsubaki" "hey what's with all the yelling I'm trying to read you know studying is important to me". Maka throws one of the books at black star soul looks at maka sits next to maka "well black star is happy about Halloween again you should come with us this time let lose for a bit come on it's a five day weekend you of all people should enjoy it while it last ." "fine I guess I will go with you guys this time but black star better not scar me behind my back or I'm going to hurt him " soul smirks at maka black star and the others goes and sits down to wait for stein 10 minutes has pass by kid ,liz and patty walk in the class room and sits down as well. Kid looks at maka stein went on a mission today so your dad is going to take over the class for today maka hits her self with a book puts her head on soul's shoulders "damn it this sucks ass why do they all ways send my dad to take over the class room". Patty laughs at maka giggles to her self "oh hey kid I all most forgot it's all most Halloween do you think we have a enough time to come back and get some candy from our next mission " I don't know patty but lately my father has been giving me and crona a lot of missions and yet we still wonder why is he worried that the kishin might come back ". "Well what every what your father wants you to do it could be for a good reason' "I guess your right liz but still" "all right class no more talking class just now stared as you all know stein went on a mission so I will be taking over this class'. Maka keeps her head on soul's shoulder's and sighs "hey come on time to get to work maka and I'm getting kinda tired of your head on my shoulder "" I'm sorry soul it's just I hate it when he's here ugh " " don't worry you will get this over with now come on cheer up ".School has ended maka and the others walk home together maka looks up at the sky" hey do you think crona can come with us and trick or treat I think he would have lots of fun" black star stops walks up to maka laughs "yeah sure he can come but he's going to have a hard time keeping up with a big star like me " kid walks off liz and patty walks with him" hey kid will you come to" kid looks back sighs a bit" I will try and see but all the missions my fathers has giving us I'm not sure if we are going to have a Halloween this year " .Patty sighs a bit keeps on walking liz walks up to patty pats her on the back to try and cheer her up patty looks at liz and smiles a bit kid starts walking of "hmm I wonder what should I dress up as for Halloween then what do you think soul " I don't know but I'm going to dress up as a vampire this year yo black star what are you going to dress up this year wait don't tell a zombie ninja again" "yeah you guessed it right ".Tsubaki giggled softly to her self and walks up to maka smiles at her "well maka how about I help you make your own costume for Halloween how does that sound I mad black star's and mine so I don't mind helping with your's when you make up your mind let me know k " .Maka smiled happily at tsubaki yeah sure that sounds like a great idea maybe you guys can come over our house and we can think about it " everyone agreed with maka's and tsubaki Idea they all go home the next morning comes everyone does there daily thing class has ended once again maka walks to crona rooms looks at the door ."Hey crona do you want to come and trick or treat with us next week it's going to be lots of fun " crona gets up puts he's pillow on his bed looks at the door as well u-um sure but d-did lord d-death ask if I had any missions" ."Hm I haven't heard anything yet but I will let you know crona well I got to go the others are waiting for me hey do you want to come over to my house crona " crona keeps looking at the door doesn't talk for a bit as he looks a bit nervous to talk back again "um is everything okay crona you sound a bit of today did something happened ".O-oh no - e-every thing is fine and sure I will come over " crona opens the door looks at maka tires to smile at her maka smiles back at him they both start to walk off maka finds the other's waiting for her in the front of the school crona hides behind maka's back."Hey crona you came to that's great heh you can help me and maka as well come one don't be nervous we are your friends to " tsubaki puts out one hand out and waits for crona to come out from maka's back maka feels crona's hand shacking a bit she giggles at him "it's ok crona tsubaki is nice " "-um ok if you say so m-maka ".They all go to maka's house get inside maka grabs a notebook and a pencil starts thinking on what to wear for Halloween crona watches maka while black star and soul stare at each other smirks "well are you ready black star " yeah I'm ready lets this ".Black Star and soul start grabbing Halloween cookies that blair made starts eating them drinks some milk and eats more cookies maka keeps thinking what she wants to wear for Halloween she draws a few things that she wouldn't stop thinking about over and over again as few hours has pass by soul and black star look a bit fool the plate of cookies was emptily and the glass of milk as "well so maka did you find out what you want to be for Halloween " .Maka blushes lightly looks away and shows tsubaki the drawing "well I want to be a dark fair for Halloween" crona and tsubaki look at the drawing tsubaki smiled softly "ok I will help you make it tomorrow then what do you think crona does sound good to you"." I-It looks g-great t-tsubaki heh I-I b-better g-get g-going now I-I h-have t-thing t-to so g-good b-bye m-maka " maka looks at crona a bit weird smiles a little watches him leave waves good bye to as crona walks off he heard a sound that he thought that same sound would never come back ever again" m-medusa why are you here "."Oh I can't come and see my only son that's just a shame heh I just thought to give you the good news that I'm a live again " medusa laughs evilly two of her eyes turn red from the shadows crona to look every nervously." I-I'm not scared of my own mother I have friends that will help me stop you again m-medusa " medusa keeps laughing at crona I that but will they have enough power to kill stop making me laugh just tell lord death I've missed him ".Medusa flies off the next day comes every body goes over to maka's house and works on the Halloween costume crona looks out the window thinks about last night while tsubaki and maka start on the costume hours have pass by again and they finally finish .'Alright I'm ready for Halloween tomorrow ' "yeah finally your coming with us maka oh hey crona kid wanted me to tell you that the mission is off so you and kid can trick or treat with tomorrow night " soul goes back and washes the dishes and goes to the bathroom "well if you need me you where to find me night guys '."Good night soul and thank you so much tsubaki for helping me it looks great for tomorrow night " they get started on working on the costume morning comes they all wake up black star already in his costume his face painted all pale looking and scars on his face a bit of blood paint on his forehead. Mean while soul gets ready as well he outs on a long black cape with his white hair in front of his face while wearing black eye liner also fake fangs last thing he's wearing a black suit and a red shirt under and black pants to finish it of .Maka in the her room putting on a puff skirt that had a bit of orange on it the rest was black with a spider in the middle of the costume her wigs where pretty big a bit longer then her body it was purple inside of the wigs the outside of the lines of the wigs where black maka had her hair up into to buns she outs on bat clips on her to buns puts on a little bit of make up . Tsubaki had her old costume she had a short dress on the back was showing she was wearing long dark blue gloves her dress was dark blue as well she had her hair up the same way she all ways does she puts on a very pretty necklace she grabs to bags for black star and walks out of her room waits for black star to come out of the bathroom .Black star kicks the bathroom door again and yells "yahoo finally it's Halloween time to get candy again tsubaki " "oh black star I hope you don't end up getting sick again from eating all that candy you where gone from school all most for a week and I had to take care of you "."Don't worry tsubaki this big star isn't going to get sick because soul is the one who's going to get sick this time since maka is coming with him hahaha this going to be great come lets get going the should be out by now " .Tsubaki grabs the two bags opens the door they both walk out of the house they walk to the meeting place and find maka and soul waiting for them next to them was crona wearing his normal clothe on the left side was kid just wearing his suit patty wearing a weird costume while liz holding patty's bag for her they all wave at tsubaki and black star .Maka looks at black star for a bit then looks a way "so are we going now I don't want my papa to see me in this he gets really creepy when I wear stuff like this " "do you know what time is black star your late you said you would been here at 8:00 sharp and you didn't come it's already 8:01 ah this isn't right ".Kid starts to freak out while liz and patty try to calm him down as he gets up starts to walks off 'come on guys lets go " patty was so happy she finally gets to hang out with friends on a Halloween not just running around for a her life for once they all walk off and follow kid ad they see big houses they ring the door bell one by one .Crona had the most candy out every one from this neighborhood black star looks at crona's bag see how full it was "hey what the hell he got more candy then I did don't worry I will get more then him" "yo black star I think you should have a closer look in our group patty already has two of her bags full". Black star looks at patty's bag's his mouth drops down yells and points while maka,crona,kid and tsubaki walk off and to get more candy while liz drags patty's bag's full of candy black star and soul run to each houses to see who would get the most candy while the others are having a good time crona keeps thinking about his mother he starts to look pale again maka looks at crona "hey crona you ok we can sit if you want to it's fine with us ". "N-no I-its fine maka l-lets k-keep going b-before it g-gets to late maka sighs a little looks at crona ok crona if you say so " they all keep walking some more they all head back to the same stop they where last time black star and soul already have eaten there candy's the both look paler then crona" yo black star I think we ate a little to much candy I'm getting kinda sick maka if we have a mission tomorrow do you think we can pass on it ". Maka looks at soul and giggles a bit "sure soul if you keep feeling like this then yes we can stay home" tsubaki giggles a bit looks at the dark night sky thinks of her brother from her last fight she every had with him smiles a bit wishing he was here with her not feeling so lonely at times while black star looks to have a good time with out tsubaki . Black star throws up while soul throws up as well kid looks at patty and liz "well shall we head home girls it's getting late you know " " b-bye maka I have to get going " crona waves good bye so does the others maka laughs "I guess I know who got sick soul and black star got sick and the winner is patty great job patty " patty laughs so does her sister "yeah I'm the winner hehe this was the best Halloween ". Maka looks at tsubaki walks up to" her hey you alright you've been kinda quite lately ' tsubaki keeps thinking of her brother wishing he was here with black star looks at he and gives her a fake smile black star looks at tsubaki with a bit upset look tires to get up "yeah I'm fine maka we should go home it's been a long night ". They all go home while tsubaki helps black star he looks down whisper softly to tsubaki" you know I'm all ways here for you tsubaki and if you feel out of places just let me know " black star blushes deeply while they are heading home" I know your still hurt from your brothers fight so just come to me when you feel this way again ok " tsubaki starts to cry a little and hugs black star puts her head on he's shoulder black star hugs her back and keeps on blushing "umm tsubaki I have something to tell you know" she looks at him while blushing black star brings her face close his face and whispers softly tsubaki looks at him shocked and her face turns bright red like an apple . **


End file.
